In the Morning
by woonlips
Summary: Rencananya pagi ini Baekhyun ingin merekam moment pagi indahnya lalu menguploadnya di youtube. Tapi Chanyeol malah datang merusuh dengan meng-asdfghjkl-kan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol harus menerima hukumannya. CHANBAEK FF! My first ff with EXO pairing. RnR please


**Author** : _woonlips_

 **Title** : In the Morning

 **Pairing** : Park ChanYeol  & Byun BaekHyun [ChanBaek]

 **Rating** : T+

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Length** : Ficlet

 **Wordcount** : 987 words

 **Disclaimer** : Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memiliki. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment. And this story is mine!

 **Warning** : Typos, OOC. Anggap aja semua yang ditulis ini benar adanya-_-

 **Summary** : Rencananya pagi ini Baekhyun ingin merekam moment pagi indahnya lalu meng _upload_ nya di _youtube_. Tapi Chanyeol malah datang merusuh dengan meng- _asdfghjkl_ -kan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol harus menerima hukumannya.

 **In the Morning**

Pagi ini menjadi pagi yang indah. Mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya di langit timur. Pagi ini juga Baekhyun mulai menggeliat dari tidur nyenyaknya yang terganggu akibat terpaan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela.

Baekhyun mulai merenggangkan badannya dan membolak balikkan badannya secara asal yang menyebabkan sprei ranjangnya berubah semakin tak beraturan. Perlahan ia membuka kedua mata kecilnya dan secara otomatis mengerjap karena membiasakan dengan cahaya kamar.

Mata kecilnya mulai menyisir seluruh kamar. Keningnya berkerut heran. Teman sekamarnya merangkap kekasih hatinya tidak ada. _Tumben jam segini udah bangun_ batinnya. Biasanya dia yang terlebih dahulu bangun dan langsung membantu Kyungsoo di dapur.

Baekhyun mengabaikan keberadaan Chanyeol. Matanya menangkap salah satu benda elektronik di atas nakas meja di samping tempat tidurnya, _handycam_. Tangannya mengambil _handycam_ itu dan mulai mengotak-atiknya. Sepertinya ia akan merekam dirinya di pagi hari, lalu setelah itu akan ia upload di akun _youtube_ milik SM. Seperti yang dilakukan seniornya, Donghae.

Tangan kanannya memegang _handycam_ tersebut dan mulai memaasangnya agar pas saat mengambil seluruh wajahnya.

"Hai, aku baru bangun. Di luar sangat sepi, mungkin aku yang pertama bangun."

Ia mengeluarkan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Tangan kirinya melambai-lambai kearah _handycam_ dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku saat bangun tidur? Aku tampan kan? Hihi."

Ia mendekatkan _handycam_ tersebut ke depan matanya, lalu menjauhkan lagi saat ia berpose untuk membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. Ia kembali meletakkan _handycam_ di atas meja nakas.

Baekhyun hanya berfokus pada acara rekam-merekam-diri-sendiri hingga tak menyadarai seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan hanya menggunakan boxer.

"Kau cantik saat bangun tidur. Chu."

"Astaga! Kau membuatku kaget Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun memukul pundak Chanyeol dengan kencang. Dirinya benar-benar kaget dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba dan langsung menjatuhkan badan berototnya di atas badan kecil Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga sempat mencuri satu kecupan di pagi hari dari bibir Baekhyun, benar-benar!

Baekhyun memandangnya sebal dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran bodohnya yang memperlihatkan gigi putih kebanggaanya.

"Tapi aku serius, kau sangat cantik di pagi hari."

Baekhyun semakin cemberut. "Aku pria Chanyeol, dan aku tampan!"

Mendengarnya Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Hey, jika Baekhyun yang begitu tampan, lalu Chanyeol yang sudah dari lahir begini adanya disebut apa? Malaikat?

Chanyeol yang gemas dengan bibir merah Baekhyun langsung melumat bibir kecil itu. Hanya sebentar lalu ia melepaskannya untuk meihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Aku belum gosok gigi bodoh!"

Chanyeol nyengir memperlihatkan gigi putih kebanggaannya. "Tak sikat gigi pun, bibirmu manis."

Baekhyun melongo. "Yang aku sikat itu gigi, bukan bibir!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa. Kepalanya ia dusal-dusalkan di leher putih Baekhyun. Mencuri satu kecupan di sana. Chanyeol mulai menjilat dan menggigit leher putih itu hingga meninggalkan noda merah keunguan yang pastinya tak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Park Chanyeol! Kenapa-ahh kau membuat kiss mark ugh, bodoh!"

"Aku merindukan mu." Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun. Wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun hanya terpaut satu jengkal.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Chanyeol. "Aku selalu di sisimu, sayang."

Mendengarnya Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah. Ia kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun hingga merah merekah. Bibir bawah Baekhyun ia lumat dan ia tarik seperti ingin melahapnya.

"Bibirku bisa berdarah jika kau melakukan itu!"

"Darahmu terasa manis di mulutku." Oh, tolong ingatkan Chanyeol kalau dia bukan seorang vampire.

Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas. Sepertinya nyawa Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya hadir dalam raganya. Cara bicaranya dari tadi masih ke sana kemari.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang masih di leher Chanyeol menarik lelaki tinggi itu ke samping kirinya sementara ia berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol dan menghadap kearah _handycam_.

"Ucapkan selamat pagi pada dia, Channie~" Baekhyun menepuk pelan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah yang Baekhyun tunjuk. Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan seringai andalannya.

"Itu sedang merekam?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan sesuatu yang membuat kita lelah. Selagi 'dia' sedang merekam."

"Mesum!" Baekhyun mencubit tangan Chanyeol walaupun sedikit kesusahan mengingat ototnya yang mencuat ke sana kemari.

"Aku hanya akan mesum jika di depanmu, sayang." Sekali lagi Chanyeol menggigit leher putih Baekhyun.

"Channie, kenapa kau-ugh membuat tanda ditempat yang terlihat? Itu tidak akan hilang dalam sehar-ohh."

Chanyeol melebarkan seringaiannya. "Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh membuatnya di tempat yang tertutup?"

"Tidak, Channie."

Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya. Lelaki raksasa ini mulai merajuk sepertinya. "Ayolah, sayang."

Baekhyun melotot garang. "Tidak pagi ini atau tidak selamanya, Park."

Mendengar nada seram dari mulut Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyerah. Lebih baik tidak pagi ini daripada tidak selamanya. Bisa karatan miliknya nanti. Kenapa terdengar seram sekali?

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya. Ia mematikan _mode_ merekam _handycam_ yang ia pegang lalu segera melihat hasilnya. Dua menit pertama ia masih senyam-senyum karena melihat kelakuannya. Namun kedua matanya membulat saat video itu menampilkan Chanyeol yang meng- _asdfghjkl_ dirinya. Jika isi videonya seperti ini tidak mungkin bisa di _upload_ di _youtube_.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit nan sinis. Chanyeol yang memperhatikan Baekhyun daritadi hanya mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan aura tubuh Baekhyun mulai berbeda.

"Karena video itu tidak bisa di _upload_ di _youtube_. Maka kau juga tidak akan bisa menyentuhku selama satu bulan, Park." Setelah mengatakannya Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap selangkangannya nanar. Oke, Park Chanyeol, selamat menikmati hari-harimu tanpa tubuh indah Baekhyun.

 **END**

FF pertama dengan cast EXO pairing. Wkwkwk. Fail yah? Maaf yah:) ChanBaek shipper~ ini juga ff request dari **Ssantokki** yang mintanya dari seabad yang lalu tapi baru jadi sekarang. Maafkan aku adeknya **Sandara Park** ;(

Dan semoga ff ini memuaskan bagi EXO-L yang lain.

Ayo, ceritakan padaku scene mana yang kalian sukai?

Last, review please~^^


End file.
